This document relates to devices and systems for boating. For example, this document relates to boats and boat platforms that facilitate the generation of a wake that is suitable for wake surfing.
Wake surfing is a watersport in which a person surfs on a powerboat's wake without being directly pulled by the boat. In most cases, the wake surfer initially gets into the surfing position relative to the boat's wake by being pulled by a towrope. When the wake surfer is in a comfortable surfing position, the surfer can drop the rope, and ride the boat's wake in a fashion reminiscent of ocean surfing.